


Caught

by DKaneanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Kudos: 1





	Caught

"Just an aside, I don't like working with you two."

"Cool your jets Halo."

"Halo?"

"I figured all angels were uptight."

"You think I'm an angel?"

"I think you're an annoying goodie two shoes and those most definitely tend to describe angels."

"Bloody hell! Shut the hell up the both of you. I've already said I've got this handled."

For the first time in ten minutes, silence filled the hallway where the three sat outside of the office. It didn't last long enough. 

"I can't believe you drug me into this."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time squirrel."

"Don't call me that?!"

"Squirrel?"

"Stow it Halo."

Green eyes bore into blue and the silence grew again as they now argued through the long held gaze. Something that wasn't lost on their companion. 

"Should I leave you two alone? Do you need a broom closet or something?"

Identical deep flushes colored their faces but the locked eyes flickered away from one another, a huffed snort sounding loud in the empty hallway. Eyes refused to meet and in one case rolled as they settled further into the uncomfortable chairs.

"Anyways boys, as I've said. I got this."

Before either of the other two could say anything a door opened and a stern faced woman with her hair tied tightly in a bun stood glowering at them. 

"Principle Singer will see you three now."

Quietly they filed into the office, each one taking a seat and looking down at the floor or their shoes. The silence stretched in the room until all three boys were starting to fidget, their eyes finally flicking up from the ground to see that the Principle was staring intently at them, his lips pursed in a deep scowl. 

"These two idjits I understand..but you Mr. Novak?"

The words were uttered without preamble and with the tone of a disappointed parent. The boy in question shrugged, the color on his face reaching his ears. 

"I..uh...I was in charge of the AV equipment, I had no idea what it was being signed out for. I was only told it was for a class project.."

Out of the other two boys only one looked guilty, the other just smirked as he sat back with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Principle Singer..the use of the equipment was for the class project, Msser Winchester and I were only following the guide lines of the project that was given in class. I fail to see why this is a problem..."

"You found an X-rated version of the Scarlet Letter and broadcast it all over the school systems and uploaded on the schools website!"

"It was educational! The whole bloody story is about adultery."

The older man sat back in his chair and wiped his hand over his face, lowering it only enough to look at the three boys across from him. Silence blossomed again only this time it was short lived as the older man dismissed two of the three; the shorter one being told to stay behind. 

They cleared the door; walking out of the office with their heads bowed in mock shame despite their emerald and sapphire eyes catching each other as the door shut behind them. They turned left down a deserted hallway, both boys giving each other a two finger salute before going their separate ways, twin smiles gracing their lips. Their last year was going to be Awesome.


End file.
